


Poison Prevention

by EvilynnThales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, F/F, Gore, Sadism, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilynnThales/pseuds/EvilynnThales
Summary: Finding something connected to the water supply that doesn’t belong there leads to terrible consequences.This was my first story and it has some very rough edges.





	Poison Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My stories include lesbian themed rape and torture. This isn’t BSDM practicing “safe, sane, and consensual” It is rape. It is torture. There are (almost) no happy endings here.
> 
> ##  _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_
> 
> I do not condone rape or torture … except for fictional characters in fictional stories.

While exploring some old maintenance tunnels under my college, I find several large barrels in an old unused storage room, connected to the water supply. “That’s strange” I thought, trying to figure out what could be in the barrel.

The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. Something is clearly wrong. It’s in a place no one else knows about, and someone took the time to make sure that it didn’t look like recent work. I was here last month, and this wasn’t.

I take out my phone to report the problem, and before I finish dialing, the phone slips from my suddenly weak hands! I collapse to the floor and know no more.

When I wake up and start to move I hear a robotic voice speak “You found one of my caches and forced me to move ahead of schedule. You will pay for that with your life.” I stagger to my feet and dash to the door. It’s locked. I throw myself against it, but it’s useless. It’s an old solid wood door, and there are no windows.

I looked around for the source of the voice saying, “What plans, what’s going on?” the voice replies “You were calling about the water supply. As soon as anyone really starts testing, they will know it’s poison, and I can’t let that happen.”

I respond “Poison!? Why? Why would you hook poison up to our water supply?” I find the source of the voice at last. It’s a small wireless speaker and microphone. The voice comes out of the speaker “Because it entertains me, and because I’ll make a lot of money.”

Ignoring the comment about entertaining him, and say, “How will poisoning the water supply make you money?” he replies “That’s simple enough, I have these rigged in many locations. After I trigger the first few, some will be found, and many will not. I’ll charge a fortune for the location of the remainder.”

I reply, “You would also be a hunted fugitive, and they would find you sooner or later! You would spend the rest of your life on the run! Please, I’ll do anything!”

After a few second of silence the voice says, “… Tell you what. If you really mean that, and submit to me completely, and obey every command I give you, I’ll consider you my payment. I’m going to set up a dead-man’s switch. If anything happens to me…”

With a trembling breath I say “Agreed.”

The voice responds by saying, “Withdraw everything from your bank account. Take cash advances on your credit cards and sell your car. Friday morning, at 6am, walk to the big parking garage. Go to slot 52B on the 4th floor. The car will be unlocked. Put your purse with all your money in the driver’s seat. Climb into the trunk and pull it closed. Wait there for further orders.”

“I’ll be there”, I say.

The voice responds, “One last thing before you go. You obviously expect me to rape you, and it terrifies you… I’m going to do more than simply rape you, I’m going to torture you. Before Friday is over you will beg and plead for me to rape you - and you will mean it with all your soul.”

“Now”, the voice continues, “Pick up the microphone and carry it with you. Keep all conversation to the minimum. Oh, and before you think about trying some movie hero nonsense, remember, you only know about this one, and even if everything goes perfectly and no one dies here… I will set off many more.”

I hear a click from the door and walk over to try it. It’s unlock. I follow my orders, trying not to think about what’s going on. After waiting in the trunk for hours, someone climbs in and the car drives away with me in the trunk. After several hours of driving the car stops and the trunk opens, and I blink my eyes trying to see in the sudden light.

When my eyes start working correctly I’m shocked to see a small, petite, redhead that looks to be in her late teens. I’m confused, wondering who she could possibly be, until I meet her eyes and she smiles a chilling smile and my blood runs cold as I realize she is the voice.

“As far as you are concerned, my name is Mistress Red. Do not speak. Go sit in the passenger seat and wait there.”

I climb out, she closes the trunk, gets in and starts driving.

Mistress Red says, “Lay your head in my lap and cooperate.

I lay my head in her lap, unsure of what she expects me to cooperate with. She slides her hand under my shirt caressing my stomach, as she slides her hand up to cup a breast and encounters my arm in the way I realize what she means by cooperating and quickly move it out of her way. She starts off caressing and teasing. When my nipple hardens in unwilling response to her touch, she traps it between her thumb and forefinger and grinds her thumbnail into it. I scream at the intense pain, and she just keeps grinding. She keeps playing with one breast then the other. Pinching and grinding her fingers and fingernails into me. We spend the next few hours in the car, and I spend most of it whimpering. Eventually, she pulls over at a store. She hands me a wipe telling me to clean up. Once I’m finished…

Mistress Red says, “While we are in here you are to act like my loving girlfriend. Smile. Hold my hand. Kiss me. Things like that.”

She takes my hand and starts walking, I look up and blush as I realize we are walking to a large adult store. She smiles at me and says, “Time to spend some of your money.”

We head in, and I do my best to pretend. She hands me my purse and has me push the cart. After an intensely embarrassing shopping trip where she picks out item after item, some with obvious uses that I try not to think about, and others that I’m not even sure what they are used for, we leave.

To my relief, her next stop is an ordinary store, and at first, I don’t pay attention to what she is purchasing, but my blood suddenly runs cold as it clicks. She laughs and leans in and whispers. “Pliers, both needle nose and lockjaw, a hammer, and chains. You will know them intimately, but I’m not done yet. We have more to buy, like these clamps, and we will be stopping by sewing section to pick up a few thousand pins. Then you can buy all of this for me to use on you.” She gives my cheek a kiss and keeps picking out things that make my blood run cold.

After a while she says “I’m going to have dinner next door. Go pay for this, take it out to the car. Then join me.”

When I find her in the diner, she is eating her dinner and my stomach grows. She smiles and says “It’s time for you to eat. I need to take the edge off, so I can concentrate on driving for the rest of the trip.” The waitress walks and asks if I want anything. Mistress replies for me, saying “No thank you.” And the waitress walks away.

She grabs a handful of my hair pulls me close and whispers “I suggest you learn quickly.” Then she pulls me under my table, so that I’m kneeling on the floor between her legs. I can see she isn’t wearing any panties. Knowing what she expects me to do I force myself to kiss my way to her wet pussy and start licking and sucking to the best of my ability.

After several minutes, I hear the waitress walk back up and ask if Mistress wants a refill and asking if I left. Mistress replies, “Yes, I’d like a refill. No, she didn’t leave. She is eating her dinner right now.”, “Huh?” the waitress replies confused. Mistress chuckles, “She is kneeling between my legs eating my pussy.” The waitress gasps, and I hear her stammer “That’s not allowed!”

Mistress replies, “It’s OK. The tablecloth is long, and no one can see. The only people that know are the two of us.” I hear her walk quickly way.

Mistress grabs my hair again and pulls me tightly against her pussy. It’s all I can smell, and taste, but I force myself to keep sucking and licking. In time she shudders an orgasm against me, and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it’s over as I pull away from her pussy. Her hand appears under the table, grabbing a handful or my hair. She pulls my head next to her pussy and I hear her say, “Keep it up, but don’t touch my clit until I move you back to it.”

I hear someone walk up and the embarrassed waitress voice reaches me. “Is she really under the table?” Mistress replies “Look for yourself and see.” Light shines under the table as someone lifts up the tablecloth and looks. I hear a gasp and the cloth drops back down” Mistress chuckles again and says “This place is empty. Why don’t you join me? Just sit down next to me and she will do her best to serve you. Think of it as your tip.” I stiffen as I’m offered to this stranger, and I hold my breath expecting her to leave, but after a few seconds, another pair of legs slide under the table. I watch them slide next to my Mistress and hear the waitress say “What can they do? Fire me from my minimum wage job?” Mistress laughs and says, “That’s what I like to hear!”

I hear Mistress say “If you have any requests or fantasies you want her to fulfill, just let her know. She isn’t very experienced, but she is willing to do anything.” I hear the waitress mutter “I’ve gone this far”, then she says, “I’ve always fantasied about forcing someone to drink my piss.” I can hear the smile in Mistresses voice as she replies, “My little slave will hate that.” I hear the waitresses uncomfortable voice say “Oh, I’m sorry.” And my hopes rise as she starts to slide away.

Mistress dashes my hopes with a few happy words “You misunderstand. She will do it. Your fantasy of forcing someone to drink your pee is coming true. She will start by kissing her way up your leg” I start kissing my way up her leg as ordered, and when I reach her pussy I start licking around it. Sucking and licking my way to her lips and then sticking my tongue into her pussy.

She squirms against me and I hear Mistress talking again. “Now that her head is buried in your pussy, take one leg and lock it behind the other knee. Lock her mouth tight against your pussy.” The waitress follows Mistresses suggestion, and I’m locked tight against her. I hear the waitress panting, and Mistress says “Stop, go slow. If you bring her before fulfilling her fantasy I will be unhappy!”

I hear her say to the waitress “My dear, you have a decision to make. Do you want her to drink it all, or do you want to pee over her?” I hear the reply “I want her to drink it!” Mistress replies “Take your time. I know how much she likes being used like this, and you have made this extra fun.”

A few minutes later she lets loose, and I do my best to swallow, but there is too much. Fearing what would happen if and ended up on Mistress, I use my body to shield her and I use my leg to create a dam. Eventually it stops, and I feel the waitresses orgasm as she pulls me even tighter against her. I stop when she gasps “No more!”. For a few minutes nothing happens, but then she releases her leg and I can pull away.

I curl up on the floor, stifling my sobs, in the piss, unsure of what Mistress would do if the waitress heard them. After a while I hear the waitresses voice, trembling with exaltation, say “WOW, that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. I want more! Can I see you again?”

Mistress replies “Is that all you want from her? I don’t know about you, but I want a good look at the results. She clearly failed your simple request to drink it all. She needs to be punished, and I want another orgasm.”

“Slave. Go to the bathroom and wait for us.!”

I move from under the table and look for the restroom, hair, face, and clothing wet with pee. I hurry away, hearing the two of them follow.

Mistress walks in with the waitress and they both look at me. Mistress with a cruel smile, and the waitress with an embarrassed one. Both are clearly aroused, and Mistress says “Kneel.”

I drop to my knees on the tile and hear her lock the door. Then she turns to the waitress and says, “I know who you are, and more importantly, I know what you almost did.” The waitress looks up warily, “What are you talking about?”

Mistress said “I had a good look at your face when you saved the child. You enjoyed your 15 minutes of fame, but I was there. You had her by the arm and had a choice. You could pull her to safety, or you could drop her into the river. I saw you think about letting her fall. I saw your nipples harden, your breath quickened, and you almost dropped her. Then you remembered the witnesses and pulled her up. A hero.”

The waitress backed up, looking scared “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Mistress smiled at her.

No need to be shy. I just want you to understand the importance of what I’m about to offer you.

I’m not into BDSM. I don’t do “safe, sane, and consensual” I’m not speaking figuratively when I say she is my slave. She will do anything I tell her to. You just raped and pissed down the throat of a heterosexual woman.

The waitress backs up saying “I didn’t know!”

Mistress smiles “I know. As of right now, you have done nothing that you can get into trouble for… but, I have an offer to make, and the question is… what will you do after then?”

The waitress looks up and warily says, “What offer?”

Mistress says, “I’ll order her to obey you like she obeys me, but that doesn’t come cheap.”

The veiled excitement in the waitress’s eyes as she turns to look at me causes me to flinch back and sends an involuntary shudder through me. At my shudder she gasps and turns to Mistress and asks, “How much?”

My offer is simple. You come live with me, be my public girlfriend and my slut. In return, she will obey you like she does me. The only limitation on what you can do to her is… Nothing permanent. You can do anything else you want to her. She will even cooperate. She will even pretend to enjoy it if you want. Right Slave?

“Yes, Mistress”

“Give her examples of what she can do to you and with you!”

Still on my knees, I whisper “You can fuck me. I’ll eat your pussy whenever you want.”

Mistress shakes her head. “Foolish slave, she already knows about that. I expect you to convince her to accept my offer.”

I take a deep breath and look at her and say. “We picked up a bunch of sex toys to use on me earlier today.” I could see in her eyes that I was losing her attention and quickly added “I’m a virgin, and I’ve never used a sex toy before! You could be the first.” She liked hearing that, but I could see it wasn’t enough. I took another deep breath and moved on to the second stop. The one that terrified me the most. “We also picked up some other things to use on me. This includes pliers, clamps, pins, and a hammer.” I look up and shudder away from the lust in her eyes. I had her complete attention now.

With eyes locked on mine, the waitress speaks to Mistress, “Are you really serious? Will she really let me use a hammer? Needles? Pliers?”

Focusing on the poison, and knowing what I had to do, I answered before Mistress could speak “If Mistresses tells me to obey you, I will, at your request, fetch them for you to use on me anytime you ask. If it hurts so much I can’t hold myself still for your pleasure, we also purchased chains I can tie myself down with.”

I feel a mixture of relief and horror as the waitress lets out a lusty sigh and says “Deal!”

Mistress says, “I’m looking forward to getting the two of you home, but first let’s have some fun here. Both of you strip for me. I want a good look at what I’m getting.”

Both the waitress and I start stripping, with a clear blush. Once I’m completely nude, Mistress looks the waitress and says “Your panties are soaked. Is that piss or from your dripping pussy?”

the waitress blushes and replies “My panties were pulled to the side when I went in her mouth.” Mistress says “Good. They will make an excellent gag. Slave, come here and climb up on the counter. Lay down, open your mouth, and close your eyes.”

Once my eyes are closed, and I feel the foul panties pushed into my mouth. I hear Mistress say “Close.” I closed my mouth, laying across the cold counter, nude and helpless, trembling as I waited for the unknown but unpleasant future to arrive.

I hear Mistress say to the waitress “What do you want her to call you? She only knows me as Mistress Red.” There is a long quiet pause, then I her the waitress say, “Could I be Mistress Agony?” The name makes me tremble, and I hear Mistress Red chuckle as she leans over and says “You didn’t believe me when I said you would beg me to rape you. Do you believe now, or should I offer more proof?”. I frantically nod my head yes, needing no further proof.

“Now let’s make it official. Slave, you are to obey Mistress Agony as though her orders are mine. I’d like to save taking her virginity for tomorrow, when we can take hours to enjoy it, but what would you like to do to her next Mistress Agony?”

I hear some banging and the grunting of someone straining. I hear wood splinter, and a muttered “Ouch.”

Then jump at the sudden voice next to my ear. “I’d rather surprise her.” Says Mistress Agony. She nuzzles my ear, and sucks on an earlobe for a few seconds before licking the tears off my face. I hear a sudden chuckle from her. “I can collect a literal bottle of tears later.”

Her hands slide down my neck to my breasts, and like Mistress Red, she starts grinding her fingers in, causing me to gasp in pain. She trails kisses down my neck and chest, stopping to lick and suck on a nipple. “I’ve always loved making a lover tremble with pleasure, but this is amazing. I love knowing that it’s fear and pain, not pleasure making her tremble under me!”

“Now it’s time to make her scream.” I tense as she says these words, but it doesn’t help. Agony blooms across my chest as something hard is shoved into the side of my breast. I realize she is showing something into my breast so hard that it’s tearing its way through my skin. I feel my skin parting, and she grunts, forcing it deeper. I scream into my gag over and over as she forces it deeper and deeper into my breast. Finally, it comes out the other side and she stops, and I curl into a whimpering trembling circle. I don’t remember rolling onto my side, but at some point, I clearly did.

I whimper into my gag, thankful it’s finally over. As the shuddering stops and I gain control over my body Mistress Agony whispers into my ear. “Did you think that it was over? I’m just halfway done. I want to go through your other breast and out the other side. Now it’s time to prove your obedience.”

I hold my breath, terrified of her next command.

“Roll onto your back, so I can continue.” For a moment I consider trying to escape, but I remember why I’m here and force myself to obey. I roll onto my back again, and she licks my tears away while her hands slide back to my breasts. She starts to apply pressure, going slower this time. Within a few seconds I’m lost to the pain. After an endless eternity, lost in the tearing pressure burrowing through my breast, it breaks through the other side.

I hear Mistress Red say, “Open your eyes.”, and open them. I can’t help by look down. I sob as I see a quarter inch metal rod going all the way through both breasts. Mistress Agony says, “That was hard, but imagine how much fun it would be to have convenient handlebars while you fuck her ass.”

“I have a use for it now.” Says Mistress Red as she pushes me off the counter. My world turns red as I fall to the floor, agony blooming as I slam into the floor, jarring my breasts and the rod. I’m vaguely aware of someone talking, but it’s not really registering, when Mistress Agony grabs one end of the rod in each hand and pulls me to my feet and holds me there. “Mistress Red is talking to you!” she yells in my ear.

I gasp out a “Sorry Mistress! I’m listening Mistress!” over the pain and Mistress Agony releases the rod.

Mistress Red looks at me, she is sitting on the counter with her skirt hiked up, exposing her pussy. She points at it and raises one eyebrow. I hobble forward and kiss my way back up her inner thigh. When I reach her pussy she adjusts her position, and instead of her legs wrapping around my back, one now rests on each side of the rod.

She looks down at me with a smile on her face and says, “Mistress Agony, come over here and kiss me.” I feel Mistress Agony press against the back of my head as she leans into the kiss. I shiver as I listen to Mistress Red tell her to press me tight, trapping my head between them, grinding my face against her pussy. Then as Mistress Red begins to curl her legs, applying more and more pressure against the rod, I begin screaming. One ragged scream after another. Muffled between them as I was, the screams barely reached my own ears.

She played with my screams, sometimes she would lighten the pressure and I’d sob into her pussy with relief. Other times she ground twice as hard, leaving me unable to even scream, and I’d whimper into her pussy.

At last I was released and fell sobbing to the floor. I looked up to see that petite redhead looking down at me with a languorous smile. “That was wonderful.” She said. “The best orgasm I’ve ever experienced!”

Then her smile twisted into an evil smirk and she said, “I suspect Mistress Agony would like one as well” as she slides off the counter. I look up at Mistress Agony in horror as she climbs onto the counter and grins at me. I remind myself of the price of failure and forced myself back into position. Trembling as she prepared to send me back into agony.

When both finished with me, and I’m allowed to collapse to my knees again at last. I could hear them talking about how much fun they were going to have with me. I curl up and cry until they finished talking.

After a while, I hear someone dressing, and look up to see Mistress Agony getting dressed. I looked hopefully at my own clothing, and seeing them reminds me that they are wet

with her piss. She smiles at me and says, “Get dressed.” I pull on my panties first. Trying to ignore the cold wetness. Then I pull on my wet pants. I pick up my bra and freeze, looking down at the painful bar still running through my breasts. I hear Mistress Red speak up from behind me. “Come here.” I quickly obey and stand before her. She reaches out a hand and rests it on the one end of the rod and I flinch at the pain that simple touch causes. She smiles and looks at me. “I’m going to pull it out. You keep quiet.” I nod my head and take a deep breath as she grabs hold and pulls. I manage to keep things down to a few muffled whimpers.

They both watch as I finish getting dressed. Then Mistress Red smiles at me and holds out the metal rod. Confused I look at it, not sure what she wants me to do. “Idiot girl” she says with a sigh. “Did you hear me say that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had?” “Yes, Mistress Red” I reply. “If this gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had, do you think I’m going to leave it here?” realizing what her intentions are at last, I manage to choke out a “No, Mistress Red”. “What should we do with it?” she asks me with a malicious smile. I can’t keep the tremble out of my voice as I reply, “We should take it with us, so you can use it again Mistress Red.” She smiles and holds it out to me again. I take it from her with trembling hands.

Mistress Agony watched the whole scene with a smile, and turned to ask Mistress Red “So, assuming we are done here, where to next?” Mistress Red smiles as she replies, “My house.”

We all walk outside, and I immediately start shivering in my cold damp clothes. When we reach the car Mistress Red looks at me and says “As much fun as playing with you in the car is, it’s also distracting enough to be dangerous on these icy roads. Get back in the trunk” Relieved that I’ll have the small mercy of the freezing trunk, instead of riding in front with them, I head to the back of the car. “Wait” Mistress Agony says “She is just going to ride in the trunk? I’m sure she prefers that to our company after the last hour, and I wouldn’t be living up to my name if I leave it at that.”

As I look up, holding my breath for Mistress Reds reply, she says “I’d love to have her with us, but even if I don’t touch her, it’s still very distracting, and the roads are icy.” Mistress Agony replies “I don’t object to her being in the trunk, I just want her to spend the entire trip in pain. Wait here.” I watch Mistress Agony walk back into the store with dread, and Mistress Red sighs and says I guess we need to get covers for you as well. I’d hate for you to lose something fun to frostbite.

Mistress Agony walks back up with several blankets and a small bottle. “Don’t worry, I have it covered!” she turns to me and says, “Strip out of your wet clothes, and put them in the trunk.” I comply trying to ignore their eyes on me. Mistress Agony then hands me the bottle and I look at it in confusion. It’s a hot sauce of some kind. Mistress Agony turns to Mistress Red and says “I once made the mistake of masturbating after work. I had a couple drops of that on my hands and after a few minutes my pussy felt like it was on fire. It took hours to die down.”

Then she turned to me and said “Now, lay down in the trunk on your back. Spread your legs and soak your pussy with this stuff.” I hesitated, but as she started looking annoyed with me, I quickly complied. Once she was happy, she took the bottle and put the cap on it saying, “Lets save the rest for later.”

Mistress Red looked at me and smiles. She picks up the rod, and says, “I want it pressed against your skin. It’s long enough to reach from between your breasts down past your pussy. Keep it there.”. Picking up the first blanket she motions for me to spin slowly in place. She carefully wraps it tightly around me, making sure the rod is on the inside and that my arms and hands are on the outside. Mistress Agony then takes an empty plastic bag, and hands it to Mistress Red saying “I don’t want the blanket to absorb any of it. Have her spread her legs and press this against her pussy. Then she can close them, so we can keep the sauce where I want it.” Mistress Red nods and reaches under the blanket, slapping one leg reminding me to spread for her. I can feel her press the plastic against my pussy and following directions close my legs pinning it in place.

Then they wrapped me in a few more layers, this time making sure that my arms are under the tight blankets. After the last layer is completed Mistress Red takes off her belt and cinches it tight just under my breasts. She then takes my belt and tightens it at thigh level before shoving me onto my back.

Mistress Agony smiles at me, watching my eyes. “I see you begin to feel my gift.” She says with a grin. “It starts off with just a little burning, but it will soon grow. You will spend this trip in agony.” She stands over me waiting, watching as the pain increases and I start gasping.

Mistress Red starts moving the packages from the back to the trunk, filling the empty space around me while I start begging for mercy. Before more than a few words leave my mouth, Mistress Agony picks up my wet cloths and shoves my panties into my mouth. Part of my shirt follows until my mouth is stuffed, and I feel her wrap something around them and tie it tight. They finish moving the packages and I see them looking down on me as I writhe in helpless agony, hardly able to move. Mistress Agony then picks up my soaked pants and drops them on my face, and they close the trunk and get in.

While the car drives off, I scream ragged, nearly silent sobs, at the burning pain between my legs, in helpless rage. Knowing that when we arrive they will continue to abuse me, and I must continue to cooperate, or thousands would die.


End file.
